


You’re only as old as you feel

by Xailey



Series: FML Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Public Sex, The Magneto Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Tommy have to get their grandparents out of jail</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re only as old as you feel

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment in my FML drabbles series. I just wanted to write something dumb and this happened.

 

“Tommy!” Billy yelled to his brother as he continued to shuffle around in his room. “Have you seen my car keys?”

“Uh, no?” Tommy stood in the doorway to Billy’s room as though he had been there the entire time.

“Can I borrow yours?”

They shared a car after finally convincing their parents they needed one. Wanda had been the one to give in and the twins became the proud owners of a lightly used silver Dodge Stratus.

“Dude no” Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you need the car for anyway? Can’t Teddy just come over here and pick you up?”

“I’m not going on a date. Grandpa Erik called. From the police station. He says I need to pick him and Grandpa Charles up and to bring bail money. Apparently he will pay me back later.”

“What are they in for?”

“He wouldn’t say. He seemed too embarrassed to talk about it over the phone,” said Billy. “Now can I have your keys?”

“Nope.” Tommy laughed. “I’m not missing this. I’ll drive.”

Tomy wouldn’t stop laughing when they got to the police station and the police officer told them what their grandparents had done to land themselves in this place. Billy’s face however went red and he found himself facepalming when he was told they were caught having sex in public. Still, he paid the bail and soon the two of them were being led to where Erik and Charles were being held. Nobody said anything until they had been checked out and everyone was packed away in the car.

“You owe me big for this” said Billy as he slipped into the passenger seat of the car.

“I promised I’d pay you back and I will.” Erik replied. He and Charles were squeezed into the backseat. Tommy adjusted the rear view mirror so he could watch them as he began to drive.

“What even made you think this was a good idea?” Billy turned around in his seat to face them as he spoke.

Charles opened his mouth to speak, but Erik did before he could. “You can only be young and stupid once and we miss those days.”

“We?” said Charles, “You are not dragging me into this.”

“Last time I checked it takes two to tango. This is just as much your fault as it is mine.”

“But it was your idea!”

“Which you agreed to!”

“Both of you shut up!” Tommy yelled. “I can turn around and take you back there! Is that what you want?”

“No” They both said at the same time and proceeded to sulk.

“Good” he said and grinned. “And I think you owe me something to for driving.”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to, but I figured it's as good as it's going to get, might as well post it.


End file.
